Nightmares Can Come True
by Seraphic Calamitious
Summary: When you go to sleep, you dream of fictional things. All false and made up... Right? After Valkyrie has a dream that seems very real, she goes in search to find answers to it. But will fate stop her before she reaches them? Hope you like it! ;) Xxx
1. The Hauntings Of The Night

**Hello everyone! I didn't like where my old story was going so I'm trying on a diffrerent, brand new story now. Hopefully, this one will turn out better... Anyways, on with the story! Xxx**

* * *

Twiggy walked down the road. She looked foward and watched the snow drift to the ground under the orange street lamp. As she came to a junction, she checked for cars, then headed to the left. Just when she was about to turn into her house she looked back. It was an old habit of hers that she did everytime she entered a house. Normally, she would see a person or just an empty road, but today it was both. There was no one to be seen, but she felt someone there. Plural. More than one someone. She turned and opened the door, leaving it behind her.

Valkyrie woke up in a mixture of tears and sweat. It was the fifth nightmare she had had over the past week. They all folowed the same routine. She was a spirit-type-being watching from mid-air. A girl came down the street, only to be followed by someone in the shadows. They would go into their house and the person following would go through an upstairs window. They would meet on the stairs, then the girl would be brutally murdered. This didn't affect her too much. After all, she had seen loads of dead bodies. No, what scared her was when Valkyrie in the dream would walk out a bedroom and talk to the murderer. Then the murderer would turn to her in the air with the meanest, scariest look anyone could muster. And it wasn't even their face making the grin and twinkle in their eye.  
It would be impossible for that to happen. They didn't have that face in real life. Or that real, raw emotion.  
She always looked at the face but it never changed from who she always knew it was. She sensed him.

Skulduggery.

The dream always left her wondering the same questions._ Who was that girl? Why did Skulduggery kill her? Is it real, or just fantasy?_ She knew she was just being silly. All the magical horror of the past ten years had finally got to her. She was twenty two for Goodness' sake! She should have stopped all this nonsense years ago! Anyway, she had other things to worry about. Like hiding her secret feelings for Skulduggery.

He came bursting through the door, also for the fifth time this week. _Talk of the devil_, she thought, hiding a small smile. He came and hugged her, stroking her hair while she calmed down. After a few minutes, she pulled away. He asked her a number ofquestions, checking she was okay. She rushed through them all, not wanting to be in this uncomfortable position. He left and she snuggled back down into bed, wanting the dream to come. She knew she had to do something, so she had to pay attention to details this time. Feeling braver than before, she closed her eyes and forced herself to dream...

-THE DREAM-

She was floating again. The girl hadn't appeared yet, so shefloated about, lookingfor landmarks or street names and places. Nothing. Except, maybe that... A street lamp with a broken light. Instead of the normal orange, it was a green colour. The girl stepped out of the blackness at the end of the street and Valkyrie threw herself foward. She floated a few centimetres away from her, moving in time with her. She studied the girls' face. Dark, brown eyes that pulled you in. Long, wavy hair, tousled down to the small of her back like a chocolate waterfall. Red lips clashing with the dull, snowy background behind her. Everything slowed down for a minute. The world became greyscale, with only thing in colour. Her red coat, buttoned right up to the top. Valkyrie had never really noticed her coat, but now though, it stood out more than anything in the world. It was a symbol. A sign. Valkyrie found herself staring at it.

They finally reached the junction. Valkyrie looked around, anywhere, floating up and down then left and right. She was about to give up when the girl looked at her. Not in a 'Looking Straight Past You' kind of way, but a certian, assertive way. Her eyes dartedto the right, behind Valkyrie, and she followed the gaze to a street sign.

_Red Thorn Avenue._

She floated to it and smiled. Two landmarks to follow then. Valkyrie floated after the girl. She wanted to talk, to shout, but she couldn't move her lips. They refused to move. The girl continued on into her garden, then her house. Valkyrie stayed near the window upstairs, waiting for her partner. He came as she locked the door. He slid through the open window with ease, not casting even a glance in Valkyrie's direction. She followed through the window. _Why did she leave the window open on such a cold, snowy day?_ Valkyrie thought.

She carried on past Skulduggery, past the girl, to have a look around the house. She came across a kitchen first. Even in thedream world, you could smell and taste the air. It was old and musty. She gagged on the stench and carried on through to the living room, finding the source of the pollution. The room was littered with dead bodies, all torn to shreds. It was almost impossible to tell how many people this was. It could have been three, it could have been thirty. Valkyrie looked down from the air to see a boot and a foot inside, without a leg. She blanched, then went upstairs. The girl was being murdered as she went up. Valkyrie looked down and saw the girl look up to her and give her a small -but still powerful- reasuring smile, then her head fell back and she cried out.

Valkyrie carried on to the bedroom she would come out of. She was smashing someone's head against a solid wooden desk, cursing the person as she did so. The person stopped fighting back and the vistim fell limp in her hands. After tossing the body aside, she brushed herself of bits of face and splatters of blood, then went to the door.

Valkyrie went pale. She turned to her dream version and stared. _HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!_ she screamed. It never left her lips, but it did echo round her head. She was about to follow when she was whipped out the bedroom. Once her head finished spinning, she saw Skulduggery and her dream version. Then it all clouded over and she was awake in her room.

She flung herself out of bed, got changed and ran to the drive outside Skulduggery's house. She fished her keys out her pocket and ran to her car. Skulduggery bought it for her on her eighteenth birthday, four weeks after her driving test which she passed. Her headlights came on and she drove down the road, determined to find the green street lamp on Red Thorn Avenue.


	2. The Buried Undead

**Sorry about not writing anything for two whole weeks. I was going to do it yesterday but my Phisics, Biology and Chemistry teachers decided to give me loads of revision for the Year 9 Science SAT's on Thursday and Friday. Sorry. Dedicated to RockChickAngel1998. Happy birthday for Sunday (this one just gone). Xxx**

* * *

Valkyrie drove. No street was left unsearched. She tried google maps on her phone but it had never heard of Red Thorn Avenue. She studied the maps in her car but they proved no better. After two and a half hours of endless searching, she gave up and drove to Haggard pier. She remembered when she used to come and wait for Skulduggery. It was four years since she had waited there for him. After the incident with Darquesse she became scared she might kill her parents one day. So she and Skulduggery killed the reflection to make it look like her and let her family mourn over her, making them think she was dead. After the funeral, she moved into Skulduggery's house permenantly.

She climbed out the car and sat on a bench near the edge of the pier. She took a deep breath of salty air and smiled. She hadn't had the time recently to do this. She was either worrying about the dream or working files for the Sanctuary. The fresh sea air swirled around her lungs and went straight to her head, pushing doubts, fears and worries to the back corner of her brain. Her eyelids became heavy and she slumped to the side.

Her body jolted up and she banged her head on something hard. She cursed and said every foul name under the Sun. After rubbing her head, Valkyrie felt above her. Wood. She felt all around. Wood to the sides, velvet on the bottom. She looked down as much as she could but it was too hard to see. Using her sense of touch, she felt round her body, trying to work out what she was wearing. This morning, she had left the house in her fighting gear made by Ghastly. Now it seemed she was wearing her black silk dress and tights. She was sure she hadn't worn that in years. The last time she ever remembered seeing it was at... Her own funeral... Impossible...

She shook all thoughts out of her head and banged on the lid, already knowing it wouldn't help in the slightest. She was three feet under. How would people hear her? What a way to die, she thought bitterly, I survive all murder attempts for ten whole years and in the end I die in a coffin of starvation or dehydration. Joy to the world. She felt around again for something to help. Nothing... Except, maybe this...

Her hand came up as close to her face as possible. She could only just make the outline of a soft and squidgy object, no bigger than her hand. It was made of a very soft cotton and was a little frayed along the bottom. It was too dark to see exactly what it was, but she managed to use her sense of touch again to work out it was her old teddy, Mr. Snuggle Buggs. She frowned, then remembered when Skulduggery walked up to the open casket and placedit in there. She had wondered how he got it and why he was putting it in there, but she had soon gotten distracted by all the sad, gloomy faces below her hiding place.

She cuddled Mr. Snuggle Buggs close and felt a sharp object digging into her chest. She squeezed her teddy and felt a small but hard object. She tore open the teddy and felt a matchbox with a bottle top of some sort sticking out of the top. She pressed the bottle top and it started to glow a faint red colour. Valkyrie jumped at the light, but brought it even closer to her face as it started to talk to her.

"Hello Valkyrie." It was Skulduggery. "If you have pressed this button on purpose, don't worry. It means you are alive and well. If you didn't mean to press it and you aren't actually alive, well... Bad news for you. Now, to the task in hand. You are in this coffin because of the recent things going through your mind. It seems your mind has been taken over by what is known as 'Sweet Sleeper', a ghost-like creature who invades your mind and controls your dreams when you sleep. You have been experiencing one of these dreams made by it and it has become so used to you that you think it is all real. The only way to rid you of the Sweet Sleeper is by going 48 hours without contact with anyone, secluded, on youe own. You also have to go the full 48 hours with no sleep and distractions. We all thought that it would be good to put you in here for the duration. When you feel like you're going to fall asleep, press the button to the left of your head. It'll give the coffin a little shock to wake you up. Good luck, Valkyrie, I'll see you soon."

Valkyrie cursed him and his stupid decisions and threw the button on the coffin floor. She sighed, then turned on her right side to inspect the walls as much as she could.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes I've done! My space bar has had a bit of an attack from my 5 year old sisters fists! Xxx**


End file.
